


Rising Tide [Podfic]

by theweightofanother



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweightofanother/pseuds/theweightofanother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Rising Tide" by Darthanne.  Summary:  "After a mission to save Trowa, Quatre is captured and left to drown."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Tide [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rising Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129092) by [Darthanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthanne/pseuds/Darthanne). 



Length: 17:49  
Format: mp3

Stream here:  


Download here:  
[Mp3 Format](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yc7cyv7m7jwhtdd/Rising+Tide.mp3)

 

<3 Special Thanks to Darthanne for permission to podfic!


End file.
